Darkness that Illuminates II
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: Tsuna escaped a near death experience but is there something else more dangerous that awaits him? Will there be help and support for him?  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!This is the third series (even though it says II) oh and just a heads up, THIS STORY HAS OCs AND MAY CONTAIN AWKWARD WRITING.**

**If you don't like OCs, well I'm sorry since this is a story I've had in mind for ages and I finally (had the damn courage and) decided to write it out. If you don't mind the above conditions, you might want to read "Darkness that Illuminates" first, followed by "Soul of Turmoil" then THIS. :) (BTW, all three stories have OCs.)**

**About the awkward writing part... Thanks to exams, I haven't been writing so it feels weird to start writing again. Haha, lame excuse =_=**

**Thanks for clicking this story and I'll hope you'll continue reading it ^^!**

**Enjoy and do review!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna glanced out of the window, watching the white puffs of clouds float by, rays of sunshine beaming through like spotlights. He just couldn't concentrate on the class anymore and his thoughts just gradually shifted to the kidnapping incident.<p>

"I made everyone so worried... Even mum... Tsukiyo is gone too. I guess I'm just too incapable..."

"Juudaime! Let's have lunch together!" Gokudera shouted excitedly, dashing towards his beloved boss' table.

"Huh? Lunch already?" Tsuna's thoughts dissipated and he stared up at Gokudera. Yamamoto strolled towards them, carrying his bento.

"Yo, Tsuna! Gokudera! My Dad made sushi!"

"That's what you say everyday!" Gokudera glared, annoyed at the daily repetition.

"Are you still troubled by that incident?" Yamamoto asked, diverting his attention towards Tsuna.  
><em>Wow, Yamamoto read me like a book...<em>

"Y... Yes. I know I promised to share my burden but sometimes, it's just hard to explain..."

"Could you tell us? We're friends aren't we?" the ever cheerful Rain guardian smiled. Tsuna relaxed at that statement and spilled out whatever he was thinking about.

"I promised Tsukiyo that she would be one of my guardians but that didn't turn out and I made everybody worry! If I could just protect my friends and myself, maybe all of this would never have happened..." _Ah, I feel so relieved after letting that out..._

"Don't worry juudaime! We can all work together as a family! Unity is strength! Even if I can't get along with the others, I'll do anything for juudaime!" Gokudera gave a wide grin, making Tsuna smile.

"Thank you..."

_It's not over, Sawada Tsunayoshi... Go on, continue your happy life as it is now because I'm going to drag you down to hell... Aahahaha!_ The man cackled as he sat behind monitor screens, each showing the surveillance of Tsuna and his guardians.

~~~~~~~.

"Kagehane Tsukiyo. Are you awake?" a deep voice called out.

The girl stirred a little and cracked her eyes open slowly.. " Where the hell am I?..." she said with emphasis. Sitting up, she could feel a sharp pain in her abdomen and quickly fell back into the nice soft pillow. She looked around the large room, then herself, wrapped in bandages. _Hmm, comfy bed, dull sheets of black, white and grey, making the room seem like a black and white photo Very little sunlight streaming through the gaps of the curtain, and last but not least, a man from the Vindice, the same one that I negotiated with for Mukuro. Either I'm dead in hell or alive in hell._

"You, child, are definitely alive and in the compounds of the Vindice."

"Why am I here? I should be dead from that blast." Tsukiyo questioned, looking suspiciously at the man who had long hair.

"You should be thankful, your powers saved you from the brink of death. You were almost crushed by the debris and burned by the explosion but your shadows crystallised and shielded you." The man walked from the foot of the bed, towards the side. He dropped a stack files onto the bedside table. "The files you wanted so eagerly that you would risk your life for."

"You haven't answered my question. Why am I here?" she demanded.

"We didn't want to let you die, obviously. Though you still would have survived even without us." turning towards the large mahogany door, he continued, "You are strongly recommended to remain here and if you should feel better, join us for breakfast downstairs."

"Us? Breakfast? You guys actually eat?" she said aloud. Oops. Definitely a bad habit she should kick.  
>The man pulled down his bandages, revealing human features which included, the mouth.<p>

"Oh." Tsukiyo flipped over the grey blanket and got up slowly again. A shiver went through her body as her feet touched the cold, polished floor. Looking around, she found her boots in a corner and tiptoed towards it. She put it on with much effort and limped downstairs. As she entered the dining room, she was met with a grand sight. A long, teak table stood in the middle of the room and on the ceiling was the largest chandelier she had ever seen. _Way bigger than the Varia's..._ Snapping out from her awe, Tsukiyo noticed six Vindice guards around the table.

"Come join us, Tsukiyo." the long haired man beckoned. He was the one whom I negotiated with. He's probably the leader. _What was his name again?... Burmuda Von Vichtenstein... What a name, I'll just call him Burmuda. Ah, that baby sitting on his shoulder with the clear pacifier... Is he an arcobaleno?_ Tsukiyo continued chewing and daydreaming until Burmuda spoke, "What, may I ask, are you staring at?"

"Ah! Erm... You?" Tsukiyo inwardly face palmed herself for that ridiculous reply.

"Obviously. Your reason?" Tsukiyo paused for a moment before replying, "The baby with the clear pacifier and you. Why would you save me? I'm normal-"

"Unfortunately, dear girl, you are not normal. Like I said before, your powers are like ours, the eighth element."

"Does that mean my pare-"

"Sir!" another Vindice guard shouted, "There's trouble."

"What is it," Burmuda growled, standing up. The Vindice guard whispered something and they left.

_Why am I always getting ignored and interrupted?_

Feeling tired, she limped painfully once again, to her, or rather, the Vindice's guest room. Why would they even have guest rooms anyway? Not like they have any visitors who would actually want to stay in this creepy hallways were dark and the only light there was were the torches hanging on the wall which looked quite cool. The doors she walked past had skull patterns and red rubies were adorned on them which gave off an eerie feel, making her quicken her pace. As she approached her room, Tsukiyo pushed open the large, heavy door with a creak and closed it behind her. She rummaged through her stuff before taking out her phone and dialing the person she was most comfortable with, Mukuro.

"Hello?" a cool, sleek voice said.

"Mukuro?..." There was a pause and he answered, "Tsukiyo, is that you?"

"Erm, yeah..."

"Kufufufu, you survived that blast?"

"Long story, but yeah."

"Why didn't you call that boyfriend of yours?"

"Shut it or else. How long was I gone?"

"A month."

" A-Are you serious? I was in coma for a month?" _Damn! I hope Tsuna is okay…_

"Yes, So when are you coming back?"

"I'm in the Vindice right now. Apparently, they rescued me..."

The playful voice disappeared and a slightly shocked tone replaced it. "What? Are they detaining you?"

"No! I'm in a nice big room with horribly dull colours and I just had breakfast with them."

" So why did you call me if you're having fun? "

"Fun? ... I... Never mind. Sorry for calling then. Don't tell anyone 'kay?" Before he could answer, she ended the call. "I should have called Fran." she mumbled, flopping onto her bed. "At least he's nicer. Stupid pineapple."

~~~~~~~.

"Hey, Gokudera! Wait for me!" Yamamoto called out.

"What are you doing, yakyu-baka? Isn't your home in the opposite direction?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," he smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Gokudera stopped in his tracks and turned towards the other boy. "Well, spit it out!"

"You see, Tsuna seems so depressed lately and he doesn't have anyone talk to."

"Yes?..." Gokudera became interested, seeing that it concerned his boss.

"I think we should have a sleepover at his house! That way, he can talk to us for a whole night!"  
>Gokudera broke into a smile, "... That's a great idea!" for the first time, they had both agreed on the same thing. "Let's go ask him now!" They ran back to Tsuna's house and knocked on the door excitedly.<p>

"Ah! Gokudera and Yamamoto! What brings you here?" Nana asked with a friendly smile.

"We were wondering if we could have a sleepover here with Tsuna today!"

"Of course you can! I'm sure Tsuna will love it! He has been so depressed lately and I don't know what to do..." she sighed.

"We'll go get our stuff then! Come on, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said as he ran home.

"Thank you, juudaime's mama!" He bowed politely before dashing off as well.

"What nice friends Tsuna have!"

"Oka-san? Who was that? It sounded strangely like Yamamoto and Gokudera..." Tsuna walked down the stairs as Nana closed the door.

"Yes they were! And they're having a sleepover here! Clear your room for them okay?"

"Ehh? But-"

"It seems like they wanted to cheer you up!" She said before making her way back to the kitchen, humming happily to herself.

~~~~~~~.

Deimos sat on his bed, reading, when there was a knock on his door.

"What?" he asked, grumpily, slamming the book shut.

"Time for dinner, Deimos." Aaron replied. "You don't have to be so scary all the time you know, even Neko is terrified." Deimos kept silent and heard shuffling outside the door. It opened and Mukuro entered, giving his usual smirk.

"Oya, oya. Sulking away like a little boy are we?"

"Shut up. I didn't say you could come in."

"You never said I couldn't." Deimos didn't reply, instead, he gave a glare that could dissolve rocks into liquid, before returning to his book. Mukuro just smirked, knowing that he had easily outwitted the other. "What's wrong? Frustrated that Tsukiyo is gone? That you could have saved her if you had tagged along?" Deimos lifted his head from the book and glared harder with a deathly aura at the smirking illusionist.

_Haha, seems like I hit a raw nerve._ One could feel the static between them and Aaron stepped back, not wanting to be caught up in their crossfire. "Don't look so upset, it wasn't _entirely_ your fault."

"You really like to provoke people, don't you, you stupid pineapple? I finally realised why they called you that." The tables were turned and Mukuro's eye twitched.

"Well, I'm not here to just provoke you, I'm here to tell you that Tsukiyo is not dead." There was a deadly silence in the room for a while.

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"She called me herself and told me what had happened."

"Why would she call you?" Deimos grumbled.

Giving a triumphant smile, Mukuro said, "Jealous, brat?"

"I'm not! For your information, I'm a year older than you, pineapple brat." Suddenly, Deimos' phone vibrated and he picked it up immediately. "What?"

"Why so rude, Dei?" a female voice was heard over the speaker. Deimos' jaw dropped as he recognised the voice. "Tsukiyo?"

"Well, yeah. I'm alive. Hooray." she said in a bored tone.

"So the pineapple wasn't lying after all."

Mukuro's eye twitched again. "I shall be leaving now so you can talk to your 'friend'" he said, stepping out of the room. Aaron left as well, leaving Deimos alone.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" he continued.

"I was almost crushed and burned by the explosion but it seems that my power saved me, according to the Vindice-"

"The Vindice?"

"Yes, yes. They rescued me and I have been in a coma since then till now. They're not so bad, I had breakfast and lunch with them. Though the room that they put me in is kind of dull."

"Are you coming back?"

"I... I don't know... We'll see. I have to go now, see you next time... Don't tell anyone."

"Hey wait! Oi-" the line went dead. "Tch. Damn it."

~~~~~~~.

Mukuro walked down the road, looking at the evening sky which was streaked with vibrant orange. Suddenly he disappeared into the mist and reappeared behind two masked men holding a sniper. He stabbed his trident into them and they collapsed, their weapons clanging to the ground.

"Kufufufufu... You think you can catch me so easily? How naïve." he said to himself, bending down to take out the tranquilizer bullets from the gun and pocketing them. He hid the unconscious men behind the garbage bin and then walked out of the alley as if nothing happened.

~~~~~~~.

"Your mum is a great cook, Tsuna!" Yamamoto complimented. Tsuna smiled nervously, thanking him.

"I think you boys should go to sleep now!" Nana called out from downstairs.

"Okay!"

"So Tsuna, would you like to talk to us?"

Gokudera knelt on the floor, facing Tsuna. "Juudaime! Please share your burden!"

"Huh?... Is that why you're here?" Tsuna asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dame-Tsuna. They're your guardians, if you have any troubles, you should go to them." Reborn appeared from nowhere and stood beside the window. "I have some things to do so you can continue." after that, he jumped out of the window, letting the cold draft fill the room.

Tsuna glanced at his two guardians who were eagerly waiting. "Sigh, okay... I... I feel really bad for Tsukiyo, I mean, she didn't fufil her own wish and to die that way is... Horrible. The Vongola didn't even arrange a funeral for her! The Varia too, they treated it like it was nothing! I don't think I'm strong enough to protect and I hate it when you guys get hurt because of me..."

The one-sided conversation continued till the wee hours of the morning when Tsuna gradually fell asleep. Gokudera and Yamamoto had just sat there giving a listening ear to Tsuna so that he could pour out his troubles. When they saw that Tsuna had fallen asleep, they went to sleep as well.

~~~~~~~.

Hibari laid on the rooftop, taking a nap with Hibird on his head, when he felt that something was amiss. He got up, grabbing the black jacket beside him and proceeded to go down the stairs when he heard a strange ticking noise below him.

"Hibari Kyoya, you're next." Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Rubble went flying in all directions and when the thick black smoke cleared, the prefect was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter... It would be nice if you guys reviewed... But I don't blame 'ya since I know a lot of people don't like stories with OCs haha~ Thanks for bothering about this story anyway!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>" Why am I here again?... " Tsukiyo whined. She sat in front of a large desk, Bermuda behind it. " Looks like it's my turn to cut you a deal. We will help you hone your skills in return for bringing Lorenzo Benigno to justice. "<p>

_That felt more like a command..._

" Also, you have to work for us- "

" What? Work for you? Like hell I will! " Tsukiyo folded her arms, glaring at the other man.

" It will be like a freelance thing, you don't have to worry about not having a normal life. As I was saying, if you don't agree, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians will probably be killed by him. You want to help him, don't you? By the way, you might also get to know about your past... " Tsukiyo hesitated for a moment before agreeing. _For the sake of Tsuna and my memories..._

" Good, then let the training begin. "

~~~~~~~.

" Something is very wrong... " Tsuna mumbled. His hyper intuition was ringing like crazy but he didn't know what was going on.

" Kufufufu... Tsunayoshi, have you seen the skylark around? "

" Get away from juudaime, you bastard! " Gokudera yelled, jumping in front of Tsuna protectively with his arms outstretched.

" Ah! That's it! Something happened to Hibari! He hasn't been in school for three days! " Tsuna exclaimed.  
>Mukuro looked at Tsuna inquisitively. " And what do you think has happened to him? "<p>

" I... I don't know... "

" Hey Tsuna! I heard that there was an explosion in school near the rooftop stairs last Saturday! " Yamamoto reported, returning from his baseball practice.

" Ehhh? Isn't that when Hibari disappeared? " Tsuna panicked, even though he knew that Hibari was the strongest among them. Still, Tsuna was Tsuna, meaning that he worries about all his guardians.

" What? Does that mean that the stupid disciplinary committee leader was targeted? " shouted Gokudera, immediately turning around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

As the person cleared his throat, he asked, " I don't know why I'm asking you this, but have you seen Kyo-san? "

" Kusukabe! " Tsuna jumped back. " Even you don't know? "

" I wanted to ask him about the explosion but he was nowhere to be found. It is very strange of him to not return after so many days. "

" Oya? The skylark is gone from Nanimori? Kufufufu, the world must be turning in the wrong direction. " the illusionist smirked, as he turned to leave.

" Mukuro, wait. " a child-like voice called out.

" Reborn! " Tsuna shrieked as the arcobaleno landed on his head with a resounding thud.

" Ciaossu. It seems that Hibari is really missing. "

" Oh no... " Tsuna bit his lower lip. " What are we going to do? "

" We'll gather at Tsukiyo's place later. Don't be late. " Mukuro just shrugged his shoulders and sauntered off.

~~~~~~~.

" Why are you always gathered here? This is not like some meeting base! " Deimos complained, a book in hand as he stared at the Sun arcobaleno who was sipping tea peacefully.

" You guys are in it too. " Reborn said, watching Tsuna and his guardians enter.

" Where's onii-san? He should have been here ten minutes ago... "

" I bet that idiot forgot! " grumbled Gokudera. Another fifteen minutes had passed but Ryohei still hadn't showed up. Lambo was getting restless and Tsuna became worried yet again.

" Do you think something has happened to him?... " That possibility was very high, considering that Hibari was missing now.

" We shall have to get on with the meeting then. " said Reborn.

~~~~~~~.

" Alright! Off to meet Sawada and the others to the extreme! " Ryohei shouted, pumping his fists into the air and running at full speed.

" Hah, such an easy target, " a man in the bushes said to himself, aiming the sniper at Ryohei.

_Bang._

Ryohei suddenly vanished into thin air.

~~~~~~~.

" That explosion in school could have been linked to the skylark's disappearance. " Mukuro said as he made himself comfortable. " Also, I may have been targeted. "

Tsuna's eyes widened, " What? Why didn't you tell us earlier? "

" Kufufufu... Don't get so agitated, Tsunayoshi. I can protect myself just fine. I was on the way back when I felt that someone was watching me, so I made an illusion of myself to trick him and as naive as he was, he fell for it. " Mukuro smirked, thinking back. " I got rid of him and unloaded the bullets he had in his sniper. Here. " he rummaged through his pocket and took out two silver bullets with blue tips, dropping them on the table. Reborn picked up one of them and inspected it. As he looked closer at the unfamiliar bullet, he knitted his brows and the group became slightly apprehensive.

" Is there something wrong? " Mukuro asked, guessing that that was the question everyone had on their mind.

" This is not an ordinary bullet for killing. It's a special type, much like the dying will bullet and the possession bullet. "

" Wha... What? Now he's creating special bullets? " he panicked.

Reborn sighed and shook his head. " Dame-Tsuna, he's an inventor, he invents. "

" What does it do? " Yamamoto inquired.

" Don't know. Let's try it shall we? " Reborn said as he loaded his gun and pointed it at his student.

" HIEEEE!... Noooo! "

" Just kidding. We have to send it to the Vongola to analyse it. " Tsuna gave a sigh of relief and slumped back down in his seat. Suddenly, a strange feeling rose in his chest and he felt uneasy.  
>" Something's wrong, I can feel it... " He mumbled, standing up and making his way towards the door. When he opened the door, he quickly ran out. The others were bewildered and chased after him.<p>

" Tsuna? What's wrong? "

" Juudaime! "

" No way... Onii-san... " Tsuna bent down and picked something up. He turned to the others and opened his hand, revealing a bullet casing and an arm band. " That belongs to Ryohei... " Everyone was shocked and just gaped at the items.

" Kufufufu... I think I know what has happened to them... They were teleported to another dimension. " Looks of horror appeared on their faces as they processed the information.

" What the hell! How can that be possible? "

" He did say he was the greatest inventor ever lived... "

" Where could they have been teleported to? "

" Anywhere. Be it a volcano, the sea or another country. This means that we're all targets. Everyone, be on your guard. " Reborn warned. The guardians nodded and left on their separate ways, observing their surroundings more carefully than ever.

~~~~~~~.

_Tch, what is this place?..._ Hibari thought as he got up from the ground and dusted himself. The sharp Hibari had acted quickly by jumping back upon realising that there was a bomb beneath him but at that point, he had mysteriously blacked out and now he had woken up to a strange place. He observed his surroundings and realised that he wasn't in Nanimori anymore. Suddenly, a scream was heard and it got louder and louder. Hibari tilted his head upwards and took a step back, allowing the thing that just fell from the sky to smash head-on with the ground.

" That was EXTREME! " Ryohei shouted as he jumped up and patted himself down like nothing had happened. " Hey Hibari! What a coincidence! "

" This is not a coincidence, noisy herbivore. " he growled. " Where are we? "

" I don't know! I was running to the meeting when suddenly, BANG! and BOOM! I ended up here! "

Ryohei explained, flailing his arms for emphasis. Hibari just frowned and walked off. " Hey, can I follow you? " No reply. " Okay thanks! " running to catch up with Hibari who just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Their surroundings were unfamiliar; they were in some forest with widely spread trees, giving ample light and shade. It was peaceful and the only sound there was were the trees rustling in the wind. However, that peace was short-lived when another ear-piercing scream was heard. Both looked up and saw a black and white lump dive towards them, crashing into Ryohei.

" Gwaaaaaah!... Must... Tolerate... " Lambo mumbled. " I want mama! Lambo wants mama! " he cried, destroying the silence.

" Be quiet, herbivore, or else I'll bite you to death. " Hibari growled, giving off a deadly aura. With that, Lambo immediately shut up, staying as close to Ryohei as he possibly could.

After trekking for an hour or so, they chanced upon a campsite. Hiding behind the trees, Hibari looked around. _No one. Hmph, they can't even take care of their campsite properly._ Smirking, he moved stealthily toward the tents and grabbed some of the food. Ryohei's jaw dropped, " Hibari! That's stealing! "  
>" Shut up herbivore, desperate times call for desperate measures. Would you rather die of starvation here? This should be their punishment for leaving their place unattended. " They quickly finished their food and went on their way again.<p>

~~~~~~~.

" Nagi, what would you like for dinner tonight? " Mukuro asked with a smile.

" I don't know... We should ask Ken and Chikusa first... "

" This time, it's your turn to choose. Don't let those idiots decide all the time, they would probably say pizza or convenience store food anyway. " he said sternly.

" Ahh, okay then... I'll have- "

" Nagi! Duck! " He shouted as they both fell to the ground. Gunshots were heard, causing panic in the restaurant. The customers were running about like headless chickens and strangely, no one got hurt. Mukuro looked up and what he saw surprised him. The bullet went straight through the people but no one was injured. It was like the bullets only hit specific targets... That's it! Mukuro grabbed Chrome's hand and made an illusion before running out. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw that his illusions were hit and destroyed. _Kufufu... Looks like my hunch was right._ _Time to find Tsunayoshi and the baby..._

As they ran through the streets, the gunshots became softer and softer and they slowed down. However, a man jumped in front of them and start to shoot. " Hah! The others before me failed but I will succeed! "

" Nagi! " he shouted, pushing her away, resulting in Mukuro getting hit.

" Mukuro-sama! "

" Tell them that the bullets only attack those with elements... " he faded off, leaving Chrome alone.

" Mukuro-sama!... Mukuro-sama... " she turned towards the gunman with her trident in hand but he had already fled. With a determined expression, she ran towards Tsuna's house to pass the important message.

" Boss! Boss! " she cried as she banged the door, looking around nervously.

" C... Chrome? What are you doing here? " Tsuna said, pulling the trembling girl in.

" Mukuro-sama... He was shot while protecting me and then he disappeared!... He told me to tell you that the bullets do not harm normal people and they only harm those with attributes... "

" Heh? Reborn, what do we do? Even Mukuro is gone!... First Hibari, then Ryohei, Lambo, and now Mukuro... " Tsuna broke off, his hands ruffling through his brown locks.

Reborn had a grave look on his face and was in deep thought. " If they are targeting the Vongola guardians, Chrome should be safe ... Now to worry about you, your Rain and Storm guardians... "

_Why is this happening?..._ Tsuna thought as he held his head in his hands.

~~~~~~~.

" Four down, two to go... " he said, patting a little girl's head.

" Can I destroy them? " she chirped.

" Patience girl, patience... We have to wait for the others... "


	3. Chapter 3

**I've written this story to a certain point already and I decided to stop this story so I'll continue posting the chapters I've written and I'll stop from there ^^ Thanks to those who have been reading this! I'll probably start concentrating on "The Sky's Reflection" and some other original stories which will be posted on fictionpress so yea, bye people :) It kinda pains me to discontinue a story since to me, it shows how bad I am as a writer because of a half done work. I feel absolutely horrible now so yeah, enjoy this chapter ^^ Review if you want, I don't really bother at this point in time.**

* * *

><p>" Hey! Someone is falling from the sky again! " Ryohei shouted, pointing at the dot in the sky as it grew larger. Hibari tch-ed and looked up, immediately recognising his arch enemy, Rokudo Mukuro. The teen landed on his feet safely and smirked at Hibari. " Oh~ So this is where you disappeared to huh? I knew you wouldn't leave your precious Nanimori unprotected for no reason, especially when there was that explosion which <em>destroyed<em> part of your school~ "

Hibari growled and took out his tonfas, ready to attack the idiot in front of him when a hand pulled him back.

" Waaaaaaait! Don't fight now! "

The irritated skylark shrugged off the hand and turned his head. " Aren't you dead? "

Ryohei's jaw dropped and Lambo's face turned pale. " Tsukiyo! Is that you? Or is that a ghost form? Please rest in peace and don't haunt us! " the boxer yelled.

" Ahhh! Ghost! Lambo wants to go home! Leave Lambo alone! I'm not giving you my candy! "

" Oya? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Vindice? "

Tsukiyo's eye twitched. " Seriously? A ghost? If I'm a ghost, then you guys must be dead too. " she smiled sarcastically.

" Nooooo! Lambo doesn't want to die! I still have many, many sweets to eat! I haven't defeated Reborn yet! " Lambo started to wail in Ryohei's arms.

" I haven't become the greatest and most extreme boxer in the world yet! "

Tsukiyo and Mukuro sweat dropped_. How dim can these two get?_

Hibari glared at the two and hissed, " If you don't shut up, I really will bite you to death. " The two immediately kept quiet, with Lambo sobbing silently. _Ah, Hibari's awesome authority. So useful in times like this._

" So? " Mukuro said as he folded his arms.

" So what?... Oh that question. Yeah, I was at Vindice and they kind of trained me then they said that I had to help you guys to get out of a locked dimension so they threw me here. Literally. I was actually flung into a portal! "

" Well? Get us out then. "

" Hurry up, herbivore. " Hibari said as he sat in the shade of a large tree.

" I can't! It's a locked dimension and once we're in it, we can't get out unless someone can open a portal or something... "

" Then why are you even here, useless herbivore. "

Okay, I'm seriously pissed right now. " You think I want to be here? I happen to know some people in this dimension that can get us out! " she huffed. " Two more guardians, and then we'll leave. "

" Kufufufu, are you sure your coma hasn't burned your brain? There should be three more- "

" Tsuna won't be coming here. " Hibari looked up as Mukuro raised his eyebrow. " Lorenzo is trying to separate his guardians from him. "

" I'll beat that guy to the extreme! " Ryohei shouted, pumping his fists into the air.

" We'll camp here for now and wait for Gokudera and Yamamoto to drop from the sky. " Tsukiyo said, smiling at the last part. Hibari, clearly irritated that he had to wait again with a bunch of crowding herbivores laid down on the soft grass while Mukuro had his usual creepy smile on his face and sat down on the grass, as far away from Hibari, amusing himself, Lambo and Ryohei with illusions.

~~~~~~~.

" Don't worry about them, juudaime! I'm sure they can cope by themselves! With the exception of that stupid cowhead... " Gokudera comforted, mumbling the last sentence.

Suddenly, the road in front of them exploded and guns started to fire.

" Tsuna! Run! " Yamamoto shouted as a katana appeared in his hand and slashed the bullets, slicing them. Tsuna tried to run but a bullet flew past him, making him turn. Another bullet aimed at Tsuna and Gokudera pushed him out of the way, but resulted in himself getting shot.

" Juudaime!... Please be safe! " he said before fading away.

" Gokudera!... Yamamoto, watch out! " Tsuna warned. Yamamoto was stunned and let his guard down when he saw Gokudera disappear. Before Tsuna could reach him, the bullet had hit the swordsman first, making him fade away too.

" No!... Yamamoto! " Tsuna cried as he desperately tried to clutch at the fading guardian who just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Almost immediately when Yamamoto disappeared, the shootings stopped and did not return. Tsuna fell to his knees, tears trickling down his cheeks. " Why?... Why not me?... Don't just leave me like that!... " _It's not fair…_

Reborn appeared out of nowhere and lightly pushed Tsuna. " Let's get out of here now. " the tutor said with a firm tone. Tsuna looked up and his eyes showed anguish and pain. The pain of losing all his guardians, his friends. Gone in mere seconds. He didn't even have time to react.

That's right, it was his fault that his friends had disappeared to who knows where and he couldn't do a single thing about it.

" Tsuna! Snap out of it! This is no time to be daydreaming! " Reborn snapped, knowing that Tsuna was silently blaming himself. _That damned Lorenzo knew Tsuna's weakness was his friends! He'll pay for it!..._

Tsuna's fists tightened as he picked himself up and was about to turn home when Reborn pulled at his pants. " Wrong direction. We're going to Tsukiyo's house. " Tsuna was about to open his mouth to speak when the baby interrupted, " I'll tell mama that you're at Gokudera's house so don't worry. " his eyes softened for a moment and immediately returning to its normal emotionless form.

~~~~~~~.

_Knock, knock_

" Ah, Reborn and Tsunayoshi. Welcome! " Aaron greeted cheerfully as he ushered them in. Noticing Tsuna's pained expression, he squatted down and whispered to Reborn, " What happened? "

" All his guardians are gone. Lorenzo is trying to separate them from Tsuna by teleporting them to another dimension... That's also why I'm here. I would like to ask a favour from the Girasole guardians. Please help and protect Tsuna for the time being. "

Tsuna and Aaron had a surprised look on their faces, Neko popped his head out from the kitchen with cake smeared all over his mouth and Deimos glanced up from his book. _What is that arcobaleno thinking? We were their enemies before and now he trusts us so much that he wants US to protect the Vongola tenth heir?_

" If Tsukiyo was still around, I would have asked her... Since you are her friends, trusting you should not be much of an issue. This will only be till the crisis is over, so will you be our allies? " Reborn said, his voice almost sounding like he was pleading even though his face showed otherwise. There was an awkward silence as the other family looked at each other with unsure expressions. Tsuna continued to stare at Reborn whose face was hardened so as to hide the other side of him. The frantic side. After minutes which seemed like eternity, a friendly smile returned to Aaron's flawless face as he extended out a hand. " Alright, we will be your allies for now and we will treat Tsunayoshi as our own boss. "

Reborn accepted it graciously with a small hand and shook it. " Thank you. "

" Now, shall we have dinner? Fortunately I made extra so there's plenty to go around- Neko! How many times have I told you that you shouldn't eat dessert before dinner? "

" Nyaaa, I was too hungry... Sorry! " Neko apologised without the slightest hint of guilt.

" This is like a real family... " Tsuna thought, feeling the cozy atmosphere in the house.

" Freaking fragile kid. " Deimos mumbled as he sat down.

~~~~~~~.

" Ho! I see someone falling from the sky! It's- It's... OCTOPUS-HEAD! " Ryohei annouced, catching everyone's attention. They moved back, forming a space around a grassy patch that would be Gokudera's landing pad.

" What the helllllll!... " The storm guardian crashed into the ground, a handful of dirt and grass blades in his face. Not long after, the rain guardian dropped in as well, literally, right smack onto Gokudera, choking him. " Stupid baseball freak! Watch where you land! " he shouted, sending glares at the grinning swordsman. As they got up, they dusted themselves and when they looked up, Gokudera's face went pale and he started blubbering. " W-what the?... Y-you! T... Tsu... Tsukiyo? I- I thought you were... Were...- "

" Dead? Yeah I am. And so are you~ " she teased, laughing at the pure horror on their faces.

" What? I thought we were transported to another dimension? "

" Heaven can be another dimension too, you know. "

" Kufufu, Tsukiyo, please stop teasing the poor puppy. He might just hyperventilate and drop dead... " Mukuro said, standing and stretching himself.

" LAMBO IS HUNGRY!... " he wailed, flailing his limbs and rolling in the grass.

" Hey there's a campsite around here right? You guys can ask them for food! "

" Stupid woman! How about you huh? "

" Would you rather take care of Lambo? " she smiled with an underlying hint of sarcasm. One look at Lambo who was picking his nose and digging through the treasures in his hair, sent the others off on the search for food.

Tsukiyo grinned and settled Lambo on the soft grass. The lightning guardian began to run around but tripped over air, knocking out the ten-year bazooka from his hair. " I have a bad feeling about this... " Tsukiyo thought as she went over to the crying child.

" G-Gotta... Stay... Calm... " he mumbled, jumping into the bazooka and pulling the trigger. Poof. Pink smoke covered the area and dissipated quickly, revealing adult Lambo.

" Eh? O-Oh... Tsu-Tsukiyo. Hello... Is erm... The young Vongola around? " the older Lambo inquired, scanning the area.

Tsukiyo looked suspiciously at Lambo whose eyes were darting around. " No, why? "

" Erm... Haha, nothing. I... I should go now! " Lambo turned around, preparing to run.

Tsukiyo grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back sharply. " What's going on? "

" Something happened and we're erm... kind of divided!... Let me go! " Lambo shouted as he tried to struggle free from the girl's vice grip. _She may be younger but boy, does she have strength..._

" Well? Explain! " Tsukiyo demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

" Tsuna ki- " Poof. Five minutes was up and in her hand was the young Lambo. Tsukiyo let off a heavy sigh and put Lambo down. _What happened in the future?..._

" Yo! We're back! " Yamamoto shouted as the guys appeared from the trees. No one except Yamamoto saw the grave look on Tsukiyo's face and confusion in her discoloured eyes. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts, plastering a fake grin on her face and waved to them.

" We'll rest here for the night and set off to find help! " Tsukiyo said cheerfully, as they sat around a fire eating stolen food.

" You're too cheery Tsukiyo. What happened? " Mukuro asked, looking up from his meal.

" Ahaha, what do you mean? "

" When you show too much of that smile, it usually means you have something to hide since you don't really smile that much... Kufufu... I know you too well... "

" I have many secrets, secrets that even you have never heard of and never will... " she muttered, her hair shadowing her eyes.

~~~~~~~.

" Tsunayoshi, Hurry! You're going to be late! " Anxiety in Aaron's voice as he shook the Vongola Decimo from his peaceful slumber.

" W... What's going on?... " the drowsy Tsuna asked, rubbing his eyes.

" You're going to be late for school! Vongola Decimo, you should be punctual at all times! "

" Heh? " suddenly Tsuna became wide-eyed. " 7.55? Ah! I'm going to be late! "

" Damn right you are. I can't believe I have to wait for you. " Deimos stood at the doorway, tapping his feet impatiently. He was dressed and ready to go while Tsuna was still in his pyjamas. The frantic Tsuna scrambled round the room, trying to change and brush his teeth at the same time. What a sight to see. In two minutes flat, he was ready and dashed out of the house in a flash, with Deimos behind. Thank goodness Tsukiyo's home was very near the school.

" I... Made... It... In... Time... If I was late, Hiba… Oh yeah… " Tsuna panted, taking his seat. As he sat down, he noticed the emptiness of the class. Gokudera's, Yamamoto's and Tsukiyo's seat were empty. He sighed, feeling a little lonely without his friends.

" Ano... Tsuna-kun? " Tsuna looked up to see a orange haired girl in front of him, a worried look on her face.

" Kyoko-chan! "

" Have you seen onii-san?... He hasn't been home since yesterday... "

_Oh boy. How am I going to explain that he has been teleported to another dimension which no one knows and if they may ever return? Hurry up! Think of an excuse! _" Maybe he's gone for some training! With... With Master Pao Pao! " Tsuna nervously explained.

" He did say he wanted to find him... Okay then... Thanks Tsuna-kun! " she said as she went back to her seat with Hana who just scowled at him. _She believed it..._

The sky was overcast with dark, heavy clouds, threatening to rain with flashes of lightning and mild wind. Tsuna bit his lower lip. _What am I going to do... I hope they're okay... Argh! Why am I so useless at this point of time?_

" Sawada-san, please solve this equation. " the sensei said, snapping the teen from his thoughts.

" ... Hai. " he got up and moved towards the blackboard, picking up the chalk and solving it with ease, giving his classmates less opportunities to call him dame-Tsuna.

The day ended quickly and Tsuna walked briskly out of school.

" Hey, I'm supposed to be following you so stop moving all around by yourself! " Deimos said from behind.

" Ah, sorry... I was kind of distracted... " Tsuna replied despondently.

" I know you're worried about your friends but I'm sure they can handle it by themselves! Get a hold of yourself, you have more things to worry about now." after Deimos said that, Tsuna's phone vibrated.

" Eh? " he flipped open his phone and saw a message from an unknown number. Tsuna's eyes widened, filled with dread and anger. His hands trembled, perspiration sliding down his forehead. " No... No!... "


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, reader(s)! I'll stop writing this story in about 3 or 4 chapters! I'll only continue when I feel the need to do so for this story so I'll probably concentrate more on _'The Sky's Reflection'_ and some other original stories... Do read if you don't feel like reading this!**

* * *

><p>"We've been walking around for hours now! Where are we going? " Gokudera shouted, angrily. He didn't want to be stuck with <em>this<em> group of people. An idiot cow with a noisy turf-head, an annoyingly cheerful baseball-freak, an ex-convict who was bent on possessing his juudaime's body, an easily irritable skylark and a dumb girl who was leading them to god-knows-where. Here he was, separated from his boss, unable to protect. How could he call himself a right-hand man?

" We're almost there okay? Che, impatient puppy. " she retorted, mumbling the last sentence which the grumbling storm guardian didn't catch. They soon came upon a small building with the Vongola crest. " Alright, we're finally here. "

The guardians stepped inside the building and noticed a small robot with a beeping red light on its head in front of them. " Identity. " it buzzed.

" Vongola Decimo's guardians. " Tsukiyo answered. The light on its head turned green and again, it buzzed, " Follow me. "

They entered an elevator and it went down to the basement. When the door opened, they were met with three familiar figures. Spanner sat on the floor, eyes fixated on one of his robots. Irie Shouichi was tapping away on a computer while their ex-nemesis was lounging on a chair, popping marshmallows into his mouth. Irie and Spanner look different, younger to be exact. Byakuran, well, he looked younger as well but other than that, he looked exactly the same with his tattoo. He wore a white polo tee and a white pair of pants. " Look, Shou-chan! The Vongola guardians! " Byakuran said with a mouthful of marshmallows.

" Eh? " the younger Irie swiveled round and jumped a little when he saw the group in front of him.

" BYAKURAN! Aren't you dead? " Gokudera burst out, pointing an accusing finger at the white-haired man who was not fazed at all.

" Hey Byakuran! Thanks for the last time! " Yamamoto smiled.

" Haha~ No problem at all~ " Byakuran eyed the guardians and his eyes fell upon Tsukiyo. " Ne, who are you? I haven't seen you before! "

There was a slight pause before she answered, " Tsukiyo, Varia's shadow guardian. "

Tsukiyo stared back at Byakuran, scanning him from top to bottom. _He still had his tattoo, a Vongola anklet and he's not wearing the White Spell uniform..._ _He should be on our side, right?..._

" Don't just stand there! Have a seat! " Byakuran waved towards a large sofa at the side. The guardians sat down, with Hibari standing in a corner, trying to keep away from those herbivores. Irie pulled Spanner away from his work and dragged him to where the guardians were seated.

" So... Erm... Why are you here? How did you even know about this place? " Irie questioned, getting a little nervous at the large group of seven.

" They were shot by a teleportation bullet created by our current enemy, Lorenzo Benigno and were transported here. " Tsukiyo answered.

" Wh-What? And what- Wait, you said they... How about you? "

" Ah, sharp as usual, Shou-chan! " Byakuran laughed, his gaze still on Tsukiyo.

" I came from the Vindice. " There was a long silence before Gokudera burst out again, " What the hell! Why are you with the Vindice? "

" Because they helped me escape death. " she answered in a bored tone. Gokudera was about to speak when Irie interrupted. " So... You want us to help you get back? "

" Yes, but where are we in the first place? "

" The eastern most part of Italy~ The Vongola put me here in this boring locked dimension, " Byakuran said, pouting. " But Shou-chan and Spanner came here to keep me company! "

" Kufufufu... So I'll assume you're harmless now? " Mukuro suddenly asked.

_Please don't tell me he is still upset over the other time..._ Tsukiyo thought, remembering the fight they had when Byakuran revealed Mukuro's identity and didn't allow his soul to return to his body.

" I'm not allowed to use my powers unfortunately~ " Byakuran smiled as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth. One could sense the menace in that sentence. Imaginary sparks seem to fly as Mukuro and Byakuran had a stare-off. Sensing the tension, Irie tried to calm them but the aura that Byakuran was giving off was telling him to stay out of it. " P-Please stop... Urgh... " A pang of pain hit his stomach and he clutched at it, feeling more nervous as the silent warfare ensued.

" Irie-san, please ignore them and find a way to get us out... " Tsukiyo asked, almost in a pleading tone.

" Ah, erm yes, of course!... But it will take a while so Spanner's robots will lead you to your rooms first... " seven robots appeared by his side and motioned for the guardians to follow them.

" Come on, Mukuro, you can continue with your pervert stares later. "

" Kufufufu... You're asking for trouble, girl. Fran's influence I presume... " he sneered, getting dragged off to his room, away from the marshmallow guy who stared at them with great interest.

~~~~~~~.

" Tsuna? Oi, Tsuna! What's wrong? " Deimos shook the stunned boy before snatching the phone from his trembling hands.

" Hey, snap out of it!- What is this? " Deimos said as he stared at the screen. There was a picture of Enma, the Shimon boss, brutally beaten up and chained to the wall. Below the photo was a message " You want the Shimon Family alive? Come to the Nanimori Shrine now. " Without word or warning, Tsuna dashed off, most likely in the direction of the Shrine. " Oi, wait up, damn it! " _Seriously, this kid needs to control himself!_ He ran after the Vongola Decimo, taking out his phone and calling Aaron. "Oi! Go to the Nanimori Shrine now! " without waiting for a reply, he hung up and continued chasing Tsuna.

Tsuna ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Looking up, he saw that the sky was darker than before and he could feel an eminent danger ahead. " Enma... Enma... The Shimon... No! I can't lose them too! I have to protect them! " he said to himself, eyes full of resolve, tightening his grip on his gloves. He quickly popped two pills into his mouth when he went through an empty street, going into Hyper Dying Will mode.

He soon approached the Shrine, dilapidated over time. For many years, no one had been there since a new shrine was built nearby and without anyone to maintain it, broken flooring and doors remained as it were, twelve years ago. Entering the entrance cautiously, he inspected for any suspicious Mafioso. All seemed clear when suddenly, his hyper intuition started ringing. He could feel a presence... No, two... No! More than ten! Arrows covered in dying will flames were fired at him from the shrine and he dodged them by flying in the air. More and arrows were shot at him and it was getting harder and harder to avoid them all.

_Zero point breakthrough: First Edition_

All the flame arrows around him froze and clattered to the ground. His hyper intuition worked up again and Tsuna swiftly swerved to the right, avoiding a massive shower of arrows. _What was that?_ Those arrows had specific flames, cloud flames. He looked up and saw a woman holding a staff with purple gems ornate on it. She looked about 20 years old and was wearing a long-sleeved, figure-hugging latex top and latex pants. Her auburn hair was tied up neatly into a ponytail and she seemed to have jumped out from the trees beside the shrine.

" Vongola Decimo! " she shouted, her green eyes staring coldly at Tsuna, making him flinch. He stood his ground and answered back in his most authoritative voice he could force out, " Who are you? What do you want and what have you done to my Family and the Shimon? "

She ignored him and rambled on, " It's all your fault that we have to use ordinary flames! If you didn't kill Aoi and her idiots, we could have obtained the Emozione crystals from them and gain the matured powers! Now that their dead, the crystals couldn't be extracted in time and became useless! Those were the only ones we had too! Damn those weak prototypes! "

Tsuna furrowed his brows, disgusted that the woman was only interested in the powers and was not concerned with the lives lost. " How can you say that? Weren't they part of the Gira- "

" They were just experiments for Master, that's all. Even that damned Lorenzo, he's merely a stepping stone! " she giggled, waving her staff. A whole row of flame arrows appeared, multiplying by the dozen and speeding towards Tsuna.

_XX-Burner_

The attack destroyed the arrows but when he turned around, another multitude of arrows were already flying towards him. He put his arms in front and braced himself for the blow but it never came. Instead, he heard the sound of a metal object hitting the arrows. Opening an eye, he saw Deimos in front of him, using a spear to block the arrows by spinning it. " D-Deimos!... " a wave of relief overcame him when he saw the ex-Girasole guardian. " Thanks... "

" Che. It's my current duty to protect your puny ass and I'm not about to break that promise! " he grumbled, turning to the woman. " Cravias. " he acknowledged with his usual bored expression.

" Deimos!~ " she squealed. " I'm so glad that you're alive! Now that the stupid Aoi and her brats are out of the way, come back and join the real guardians of the Girasole! It doesn't matter if the crystal has rejected you, they're gone now anyway! "

" Like hell I'm returning to that crap of a Family. " Deimos yawned.

" You... You... You're so strong, the Girasole can give you more power! What's wrong with that? You used to want power to destroy, don't you? Well, you can! " The woman named Cravias seemed to be getting impatient and she seemed to know Deimos very well...

" Used to. I have better things to do now. "

" You've teamed up with the Vongola haven't you! Why- "

" Shut up already! I'm on a contract. "

" So you'll come back? " she suddenly brightened up.

" No. "

" Grrr... " she bared her teeth angrily and was about to wave her staff again when suddenly, she couldn't move. She saw the thin threads coiling round her arms and legs. " Hmph, Neko. How exciting to see a noisy brat again. I wished that you had just died with the other annoying idiots. " she looked down and saw Neko and Aaron below. " Grrr, I'll get you next time, just wait and see! " she broke off the threads forcefully and disappeared off with her men who were hiding in the shrine. The dark sky rumbled with thunder and drops of rain pelted on them.

"Let's go home, it's starting to rain. " Aaron said. Tsuna flew to the ground and extinguished his flame. " Good thing I brought an umbrella! " Aaron opened the umbrella and shielded Neko and Tsuna.

"Thank you, Aaron... "

"No problem, Tsunayoshi. "

"Hey how about me? " Deimos scowled, getting drenched as the rain got heavier.

"I think you're old enough to take care of yourself! " smiling as he said that. Deimos rolled his eyes, "Look who's the old one under the umbrella!" he smirked and ran back home by himself.

"Erm... Aaron? " Tsuna mumbled, fiddling with his shirt hem.

"Yes? "

"Who was that woman? She knew Deimos? "

Aaron frowned a little before replying, " Yes, I have heard a little about her. It seems that she was teammates with him in the past. That woman probably worked for the Girasole higher ups I suppose... "

_Enma... Please be okay..._

~~~~~~~.

"So how do we get out? " Tsukiyo asked excitedly.

" I-I'm still working on it... " he answered lethargically. Irie had stayed up the entire night to find a solution to get them back. " Ah! Got it!... Eh?... "

" What? What? " Tsukiyo stopped pacing around and rushed towards the screen, tripping over one of Spanner's mini robots. " Ack!- " suddenly, someone grabbed her collar mid-way, preventing her face from colliding with the backrest of Irie's chair.

At that moment, Irie swiveled round, " Are you seeing this? It- Aah! " he got a shock when Tsukiyo's face was just inches away from his. The strategist could feel his stomach churning and winced at the slight pain. " I seriously need to man up... " he thought to himself. Byakuran was amused by the scene and chuckled to himself, earning a glare from the girl.

" Erm... I tripped. " she laughed nervously. She turned her head and thanked Spanner who replied with a " Hm. " before stabalising herself. " So what do you have? "

" There's a way to leave the locked dimension but you have to go through here. " He pointed to a map on the screen.

" A building? That's very difficult. " she deadpanned.

" I did some research on it and that building happened to be Lorenzo's hideout and stuff. "

" Ahahaha! He teleported the guardians away, only to have them right beside them! I can't believe that idiot!" she laughed.

"Kufufu... Who might be the idiot?" said a certain mist guardian from the door.

" That Lorenzo. He teleported you guys here, not knowing that we were near his base! Also, to get back home, we have to go there! Isn't that great? Killing two birds with one stone! " laughed Tsukiyo.

Upon hearing the word 'home', Gokudera's face immediately lightened up as he thought about his juudaime. " Well? Let's go! Juudaime will be worried! "

Irie scratched his head and said meekly, " It is quite far and we don't have a plane or anything... "

" My Moscas can take you there but not completely all the way since they may not have enough fuel for the trip to and fro. " Spanner interjected, much to Irie's relief.

" Then let's go! " Yamamoto cheered. Spanner walked out and the rest followed, with the exception of Byakuran.

" I only have three Moscas so four will share two and three to the remaining one. " After much disagreement, they finally came to a conclusion.

" So Hibari and Yamamoto will share one, Mukuro, Lambo and I will share another one while Gokudera and Ryohei will share the last one. Okay? "

" Why must I share with that Lawn-head? " Gokudera fumed.

" Why must I ride to the extreme with that octopus-head? " Ryohei yelled.

" I was going to put Hibari, Ryohei and Lambo together but Hibari might throw them off. Of course, I can't put Hibari and Mukuro on the same one. " Tsukiyo explained as Irie handed out communicators.

" I'll keep in contact with you guys with these. So if you get separated, you can still talk. " They got on to the moscas and held on tightly as the ignition started. Spanner pressed a button on the wall and the ceiling opened up, revealing the morning sky. They took off and gained speed quickly.

" L-Lambo doesn't want to f-fly! Lambo-sama is hungry! Waaaaaa! " Lambo started wailing, much to the annoyance of everyone.

" Tsukiyo, if you don't shut him up, I will. " Mukuro said, a trident appearing in his hand.  
>" Stupid cow! Stop whining so much! " Gokudera retorted.<p>

Tsukiyo sighed and whispered to the crying child, " Please keep quiet or those horrible people over there will throw you off. " she said wryly, pointing towards Mukuro and Gokudera's direction.  
>Lambo looked over Tsukiyo's shoulder and stuck out his tongue. " Bleah! Stupid octopus-head and pineapple head! " Gokudera was about to shout back when their communicators buzzed.<br>" You'll be reaching soon, get ready to land! " Irie said. The Moscas' speed decreased and landed gently on the soft soil. Their surroundings were quite barren except for a few shrubs here and there. From a distance, they could see a building and guessed that that was Lorenzo's hideout.

" Won't we be found out easily if we just waltz up there? We're completely exposed! " Gokudera said, logically.

" Yeah! We should go underground to the extreme! " Ryohei suggested, punching his fists in the air.

" Hey, good idea! They'll never see us! " agreed Yamamoto, giving Ryohei a high-five.

Gokudera rolled his eyes while Hibari just grunted.

" Actually, in a way, we could. " Tsukiyo added.

_Great, join the league of idiots._ Gokudera thought.

" -Through my shadows! "

" You mean like the other time when we fought? " Yamamoto asked, his interest piquing.

" Yup. Now please stand in front of me! " Ryohei dashed excitedly towards her and the moment he was in front of her, she pushed him down and he fell into her shadow. She did the same for the others until it was Hibari's turn. Hibari was still sitting on the ground, reluctant to move.

Tsukiyo sighed and walked over to him. " Come on! Stop delaying, Kyoya! " Hibari twitched and was about to attack her when he fell into the shadow as well. " Haha, so easy~ "

It was pitch black there but everyone could see each other very clearly. " Follow me, " Tsukiyo beckoned as they headed straight.

" How do you know where we're going? It's completely black here! " Yamamoto commented, looking around.

" I kind of feel where I'm going and I have never gotten lost before so it should be fine! " _She said 'should be'..._

" Are we there yet?... " Lambo whined, squirming in Tsukiyo's arms.

" Yes we are! " She stopped and waved her hand, the darkness in front of her forming a mist. They entered it and came out to the surface where they were right in front of the building. They crept quietly towards the glass door and pushed it open with a slight creak.

" Oya? What's with the rundown look? It looks so abandoned. " Mukuro said as they scanned the interior. There wasn't even a camera in sight. _Lousy security…_

" Maybe they don't expect anyone to be here then! " Ryohei said as they made their way towards the elevator.

" Well, that makes our task a whole lot easier... Irie, can you hear us? " Tsukiyo whispered into the earring communicator.

" Yes, loud and clear. "

" Can you scan the building and lead us? "

" Ah, okay sure. Just enter the elevator and head to the sixth floor. "

As the guardians waited in the tiny box, something felt wrong and they quickly took out their weapons. " What if there's people? Do we kill them? " Yamamoto asked hesitantly, a hint of fear in his voice.

" Do as you wish. Frankly, I don't care. " Tsukiyo replied, showing no signs of faltering. The moment the doors opened, they were faced with people scampering around with their jobs and when they saw the intruders, they got out their guns and started shooting.

" Shit! How do we dodge them? " Gokudera yelled. Tsukiyo waved her hand, the black mist from her claws floated and crystallised, blocking all the bullets and some trapping the people.  
>" Run to the large door at the end now! " she shouted, slashing the scientists and workers as the dashed towards the door at the end of the hall. She flung opened the door and when all of them were in, the door slammed shut and locked itself behind them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks!... and review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

" What the hell? We're trapped? " Gokudera tried to force open the the door and kicked it. Hard.

" Don't even try. That door is reinforced with flames. " said a male voice. They turned and saw a boy who was slightly older then them. " Ah, Kagehane Tsukiyo! Never thought I would see an experiment alive again. Haha... " he said with a dry laugh.

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna laid on his bed, staring at the plain white ceiling and let off a heavy sigh.

" You're too young to be sighing like that, " Aaron chuckled. " Is something the matter?"

" I-I was just thinking... What are the Emozione crystals? What's going on with the Girasole?..."

Aaron's smile faded as he sat on Tsuna's bed. " The Emozione crystals are the things that gave us our power. The power to affect emotions. "

" Ehh? " Tsuna exclaimed, noticing Reborn sitting at the edge of the bed.

Aaron nodded to the infant and continued, "When we were found by Aoi, she gave us the crystals and if we were accepted by them, it would be absorbed into our body, fusing the power with our body. Deimos is the only one whom the crystal rejected. "

"Eh? Why? " Tsuna was curious, after all, Deimos was pretty strong. Probably as strong as the others so why?

" I'm not sure but judging from that conversation with Cravias, Deimos might have worked with the higher-ups of the Girasole and also through her little speech, it seems that we have been taken for a ride, even Aoi. We were probably their guinea pigs for their prototype testing... Looking on the bright side, the crystal cannot be extracted beyond a certain maturity rate and we have already long passed that time. This means that they can never have our powers and we get to keep ours."

" What was the black flame that Aoi had? It didn't look like the eighth element that the Vindice have. " Reborn inquired.

" Most likely one of Lorenzo's inventions to increase power which completely failed. "

Tsuna clenched his fist into a tight ball, his knuckles becoming white as he gritted his teeth. _How can he use his own granddaughter as an experiment? How could anyone use their own family?_  
>Reborn and Aaron noticed Tsuna's actions and the infant <em>dutifully<em> kicked Tsuna on the head. " O-Ouch! Reborn! Why are you hitting me? "

" Don't think too much, we have more things to worry about now. " his Leon changed into a phone and started to vibrate. He picked it up and smirked as he heard a voice. " Dame-Tsuna, catch. " he said, throwing the phone at Tsuna. He caught it and put the speaker to his ear. " H-Hello?... "

" Tsuna? H-Hi... I-It's been a while... "

" Enma? You're okay! " Tsuna broke into a smile as he heaved a sigh of relief. " Thank goodness you're okay... "

" We received a message about you being held hostage and brutally tortured... Luckily, Adelheid decided to double confirm it with the Vongola or else we'd be falling into a trap... Haha... "

Reborn suddenly changed into a detective cosplay and stroked his chin, nodding. " My conclusion is that Lorenzo is trying to lure dame-Tsuna by using a picture of an injured Enma, knowing that Tsuna will respond immediately while dame-Enma is lured by a message of Tsuna being kidnapped because Lorenzo doesn't actually have Enma as a bargaining chip...-"

" ... That would be logical but I don't think Lorenzo is behind this. Not trying to offend but he can't pull this sort of thing off. He may be a genius but he isn't cunning. He's... Rather daft, I would say. " Aaron explained, leaving Tsuna and Enma on the other end, gaping." He is probably under the 'master' and most like the leader of Girasole. "

Reborn raised an eyebrow, " Most likely? You don't know? "

Aaron gave a small laugh before continuing, " Initially, we thought that the Girasole was a small family but after snooping around with Deimos, we found out that Lorenzo was never the boss of Girasole, neither was Aoi. I'm guessing that the Girasole is just a cover for another family or organisation and the boss would be the so-called 'Master'. We couldn't find out his name either."

"This is so... Confusing..." Tsuna whined, falling onto the bed as he handed the phone back to Reborn.

"Dame-Enma, if anything happens, call. Understand?" Reborn demanded, a serious look on his face.

" H-Hai Reborn... "

"Well then, I better go and prepare dinner or else Neko will be complaining..." Aaron said, walking off.

"And I better make some calls to the Ninth about the situation."

" W-Wait! Reborn! H-How are we going to continue from here?... " Tsuna said tensely as he got up.

" Just rest first, we'll talk about it later... "

_Wow, Reborn is being nice? Wait, that can't be right! I'll bet that there's a motive behind it..._

"... Because training will resume tomorrow. " Reborn smirked, leaving Tsuna aghast.

_I knew it! Reborn would never be nice!_

" Hmph, " Reborn's fedora shadowing his eyes, " There's much more to this Girasole than we see... "

~~~~~~~.

" Who... Are... You...? " she asked, warily. _He did look familiar though..._

" Aww, you don't remember me? I'm so hurt! " he whined as he put on a fake hurt face. They sweat dropped at the sight of his act. _What is wrong with that guy?_

Memories started to flood through her head and she tried to remember him " You!... I remember... You were the one that shielded me from a bully! "

" Ding ding! Correct! I was pretty worried when we had to leave you there. No one expected you to live till now! Good thing I had faith in you! Haha! "

" Who's they? What are you talking about? "

" You really don't know huh?... That's no fun, then I can't have fun with you... "

" Don't ignore us! Who the hell are you? " Gokudera said angrily.

The teen smirked and stepped forward, standing under the light. His features became visible under the soft light, his dark blue hair and blue eyes showing. He continued walking forward until he stood in front of Tsukiyo who never left his gaze. He tilted her chin and went closer to her face whispering, "I'm sorry I can't play with you today~ You will know more about yourself soon so don't worry too much about it! Ah yes, My name is Kugare! Nice to meet you! I am supposed to prevent you from going through that room where Lorenzo is." he said with an innocent look and pointing at the green door behind him. "Listen, " he said, lowering his voice." I'll let you go and Tsu-chan here can owe me a favour! Yeah? "

Mukuro raised a brow and folded his arms. "Kufufufu, does it seem like we need your mercy? "

" Oh, you'll be needing it! " Kugare laughed. He called a guard in and the moment the door was shut, Kugare disappeared and when he reappeared, a bloody dagger was in his hand and the guard's head slid and fell to the ground, splattering blood.

"W-What the fuck was that? " Gokudera spluttered. Everyone was silent with shock, Hibari's steely eyes narrowed, Mukuro's mismatched orbs eyeing the smiling teen who had cleanly cut off a head with a dagger at such a speed. Yamamoto had a serious expression on his face as he bit his lower lip. _What just happened?_ Finally, Tsukiyo spoke up. " So if I agree to owe you a favour, we can go, safe and sound?"

"Yup!"

"Okay fine. I agree. Can we go now?" _Why do I have to keep making deals?_ Kugare stepped back, allowing them to pass him and go through the door. Tsukiyo placed a nervous hand on the handle and looked back at the others. Yamamoto gave an assuring nod and she pushed open the rusty door. They came to a large room with a huge computer screen and a man was hunched in front of it.

"Didn't I say that no one is to disturb me? Are you so bent on disobeying me, Kugare?" He turned around and his angered face turned into one of fear and dread. " V-Vongola g-guardians? Wh-what, why are y-you here? I transported you elsewhere! "

"Ahaha, actually, your transporter thing transported us here! " Yamamoto replied. Lorenzo turned pale and scrambled out of his chair, looking for an escape route. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his collar.

" You're the bastard that made juudaime suffer! Now it's your turn! " Gokudera growled, flinging him across the room and throwing a few sticks of dynamites at him. Tsukiyo quickly made her way to the computer while the others watched on as Gokudera continued to vent his suppressed anger on Lorenzo, exploding him and beating him up.

" Maa, maa, Gokudera, relax... We don't want to kill him! " Yamamoto said, trying to restrain him.

" But I do! Didn't you see what he did to juudaime! He should atone with his life! " the storm guardian retorted.

" Before you kill him, I have some questions for that old fart, " Tsukiyo said. She turned towards Lorenzo, glaring daggers at him. " How is it possible that you are still alive? What did you do? "

" Hah! Not what I did, but what Master did! He is the most powerful and he can revive people! He revived a genius like me! " cackled Lorenzo, making the gaps between his teeth more obvious after getting a good beating from Gokudera who was apparently still seething with rage over the fact that his precious boss was tortured by a cowardly old man.

"Who's your stupid master?"

"You're the one that exploded part of the school? Hmph, I will have to bite you to death for destroying school property." Hibari snarled, tonfas ready to strike.

Mukuro took a step forward, looking down on Lorenzo with a trident in hand. "Kufufu... How dare you endanger Nagi's life, you should just go to hell."

"You extremely disturbed my training you know! "

Yamamoto seemed to be the only one who had nothing against the sick inventor and just laughed about. _Sigh, nice to be so happy-go-lucky at this time..._ Tsukiyo thought before turning her attention back to Lorenzo. " I would probably answer the questions if I were you. " she said menacingly, smirking when he nodded vigorously after feeling the deadly aura from the guardians. "Hehe, let the interrogation begin..."

~~~~~~~.

"Tsuna, get up. We have information about the Girasole."

"Hm... Five more minutes... " Tsuna moaned. Upon hearing a click of a gun, he shot up. "I'm up! I'm up! "

They went downstairs and saw Aaron, Deimos and Neko sitting in front of a computer. "We found one of their hideouts and we're planning to ambush them soon." Aaron said, pointing at the screen.

"Eeeeh? Isn't that the forest behind Namimori park?"

"Yes it is. It should be easy since it is a small base. We will surround it and create a diversion by blowing up one section, forcing them to escape and we'll finish them off. "

"Just wondering... Do you have flames?... I mean your emotion affecting crystal things..."

" We do. Only those with flames can use the crystals. Mine is of the cloud attribute while Deimos is the Storm and Neko is the Sun. "

Tsuna looked slightly confused and asked, "I didn't see you guys use any of your flames in the battles... "

"We were told to hide it. Not sure why though. Most likely to scare other enemies into thinking that we have new powers." Aaron and the others got up and made their way towards the door when Tsuna called them.

"Erm... What about me? Can I follow?" Tsuna asked.

"You will stay-"

"I-I want to come along..." Tsuna said, his hands fingering the hem of his shirt.

"Are you sure? I have a rather bad feeling about it..."

The Decimo took in a deep breath before answering, "They might have something to bring back my friends... I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Aaron looked Reborn who just nodded. "Okay fine. Let's go."

Tsuna immediately brightened up and went to get his pills and gloves.

" I really do have a bad feeling about this... "

- Outside Girasole Japan base –

"Hey hey, isn't that a little too big to be hiding in a forest which is just behind a park? Won't people see it? How do they hide it? Wow it's big! Look- Ouch! " Neko cried, rubbing the sore spot on his head where Deimos had hit.

"Shut up will you? Our cover will be blown before you can even finish!" Deimos grumbled. Tsuna sweat dropped at the scene and Aaron just sighed.

"Deimos, you take the front-"

" Yes! This is going to be fun! "

Aaron's eyebrow twitched as he continued, "Neko will take the back, I will take the left and Tsuna can take the right okay?"

"O-Okay... Erm... D-Do I have to... K-Kill?..."

There was a slight pause before Deimos said, "Do whatever you want. Petrify, decapitate, put to sleep, faint. Whatever." Tsuna nodded, flinching when he said 'decapitate'.

" Let's go. " Aaron motioned for the others and they left for their respective positions. Within a few minutes, a loud explosion was heard and people came running out in all directions, except for the right wing.

_Why isn't anyone coming out? There's clearly a door there!_ As he thought that, the door creaked opened and a small girl strolled out.

"Hehe, we meet again, Vongola weakling!"

- Left wing –

As the smoke cleared, masses of the Girasole members came rushing out towards fresh air. Aaron drew his sword from a flurry of purple flames and pointed it at the group.

"Shit! Run! " one of them cried out as they took out their guns and started shooting. Aaron blocked the bullets and charged towards them.

" I expected much more of a challenge than this... " he sighed, knocking out his opponents in a flash.

- Front –

"I told you we should have installed that laser thing!"

"Oh yeah? We should have reinforced the wall with a stronger material! Look what happened!"

"It's just a temporary base! Why bother?"

" Oi. " They continued quarreling till they saw a very menacing looking Deimos.

Giving a very girly shriek, they shouted, " D-Deimos-sama! "

He smirked and summoned his spear. "Good night. " he said, knocking them out in an instant.

"Deimos!~" a woman came running out from the building. "You came back! "

Deimos face-palmed himself and sighed. "No, I'm not coming back! How many times do I have to say that, Cravias? "

"Grrrr... Then I'll make you come back!" she swung her staff and the flame arrows appeared again, aiming straight at him. He dodged them and used his spear to knock back the arrows to her direction. She quickly jumped out of the way and suddenly paused.

"Hmph, master has called for me. Time for me to go~ bye bye Deimos!" she said, blowing a kiss before disappearing. Deimos frowned and strolled towards Tsuna's position.

- Back –

"Nyahahaha! All of you look like little ants! Hm, this looks like fun! " Neko cheered from the top of the tree, watching the little people scurrying for safety.

"What the hell, it's just a little kid!- "

"A kid? Neko is not a kid! " He flicked his fingers and thin threads coiled round the people, tightening them with a flick of his fingers. Suddenly, the people felt tired and dropped to the ground like flies as a small glow wrapped itself around the thread and travelled towards Neko.

"Nyahaha! How's that? I sucked your pathetic life from you! Now how does that feel, suckers? Nyaha! You can't beat me! You're too weak! Hey! Aww they stopped moving~" he giggled, jumping off the tree. " Time to meet up! "

- Right wing –

" Y-Your the one that H-Hibari fought! " he stuttered.

"I have a name okay? Yuri. And you know what? Master doesn't like you so even if I'm not 'gonna kill you, I'll make sure you suffer forever. " she hissed, a devious smirk crawling onto her child-like features.

"W-What are you talking about?..." _that girl is seriously freaking me out..._

"Hmph, I'm surprised that a weakling such as yourself is still alive. While you were kidnapped by that perverted old man, we could have killed your guardians and your family you know. We were sooooo close~ " she said as she emphasised it by pinching her index finger and thumb together, rubbing it as if she was crushing an ant. At this point, Tsuna felt his stomach churning and bit his lower lip. _How could they..._

"Also," she continued, " That pathetic Shimon family... Hah! Bunch of losers, just like you! I'm pretty sure we could just send some of our guardians to finish them off~ Haha, dame-Tsuna and dame-Enma indeed! You can't protect anyone! Pffft, your useless right-hand man, totally obsessed with you. Your little puppy is gonna stray soon! Oh and that best friend of yours, that baseball loser. That stupid smile irks me. How can he wear that smile all the time? Disgusting."

"Enough, " Tsuna clenched his fists, his brown bangs shadowing his eyes. Anger was starting to boil within him and he tried to suppress it. _How dare she insult my precious friends!  
><em>"Hmm? Getting angry are we? Well, too bad~ I have more to say~" _Got to stall for master's plan..._ " You have that anti-social cloud guardian and hah, your pathetic excuse of a lightning guardian, he just a little annoying kid! Stabbing him would be as easy as breathing! Oh and don't get me started on your noisy sun guardian and mist guardians freaks-"

"Shut up! Stop talking about them like that! " he burst out, the rage in him was on the verge of breaking out and his eyes narrowed dangerously, crazed and uncontrollable. Where was Reborn when he was needed the most?...

"Oh well, in conclusion, the Vongola Decimo guardians are crap and the boss _itself_ is a complete failure! I think I'll call some guards to get rid of them!- "

"Shut up! Just shut up! " Tsuna snapped. He grabbed a knife that had mysteriously appeared on the ground and lunged at Yuri who made no effort to avoid it_. I'm so glad I could have been useful to you, master... _

As Tsuna raised his knife and was about to stab Yuri, a portal appeared a few metres away beside them. Ignoring it, Tsuna brought the knife down, plunging it into the little girl's chest. Her scream resonated throughout the entire forest followed by a deathly silence. The group who had came out from the portal witnessed the scene unfold, a horrified look on their faces.

" J-Juu... Daime...? "

**Hey erm... reader(s), thanks for actually reading this story so far... This is the last chapter that I have written to and I don't feel like continuing anymore. I have some unedited future chapters but I don't see much point in it so thanks and... Bye I guess. I know I just left a cliffhanger there but seriously, I don't think this story will ever take off. I'll probably delete this story in a few weeks or days or whenever I come back on. Anyway, why not go read "The Sky's Reflection"? At least it's not as much of a failure as this one haha... Thanks again!**


End file.
